


Yuri's bizarre adventure

by Imgayscoob



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Help, M/M, catnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgayscoob/pseuds/Imgayscoob
Summary: I dont even like Jojo's Bizarre Adventure this title is for funButEnjoyDont call my therapist pls





	1. He gottem

Otbeku rid his bikr to Yoris hose

Hahaha hose

He hit a cta and suddne lyly Yurip showed up and sCREMED

"fOOOKIN 'ELL YURMOM THAT BURST MY EAR DRUM"

Yur looked at Otbek and whisprd "im gya furr u XDDD" ew disgust he usdddd xd 

They marrdied but thn e Donardu Trumpu showed up like wOAH THERE BOY

And he just

Took Yuri

And everyone  _ **dropped dead**_

No

Not oktbek

He has immunity since he's an mc, thn som e animu grill fell on him but he did nut care sincr he was gay.

But 

Oh no! thats Hillary Clitoris!!

Oknek yelled "NuTlle" and rAN

To be continued?!!!?!!!?!!?!?!?????!!?!

Ok

Bye


	2. Getting YOri back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahajjkasdaghksd

"hye Yursicc your prett gay" whisprrrd Donald Duck

"Actually btich its youre*" Yuri but with 1 u corrects but in japansees

"whta fvuck ouoy sya" Donrd Trucuck said

"That you are an illiterate faggot." 

Don was TRIGGERED

YURI USED CORRCT GRAMMER???

Oh no

Its idubbbbbbbbbz

"Saaaay niggeR" oh shit, hard R and all, he said, nigger. Oh fuckitty

Donrs say "Nigger" oh fuck

Twice now

Everyone DABBED

_**BUT THEN OTABCUCK ENTERED AND YURI GOT SNATCHED BY HILLARY AND ALL THREE RAN HOME** _

Dondontruck was lonely so him and Idubbbbz fucked

bye

see you next chapter

Flame me for the amount of times I used  ** _The spooky n word  _**

ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna get roasted for saying that FORBIDDEN AND ABSOLUTELY H O R R I B L E word :^)


	3. Chapter 3

[Intro]  
You are now about to witness the strength of kids knowledge  
  
[Hook]  
Cyberbully channels are cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cyberbully channels are cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cyberbully channels are cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cyberbully channels are cancer! Cancer!  
  
[Verse 1]  
Leafy is an asshole  
Leafy is a retard  
Leafy is an asshole  
Who bullies little kids  
LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical  
RiceGum and Keemstar  
They are all retards  
  
[Hook]  
Cyberbully channels are cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cyberbully channels are cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cyberbully channels are cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cyberbully channels are cancer! Cancer!

[Verse 2]

RiceGum is an asshole  
RiceGum is a retard  
RiceGum is an asshole  
Who bullies little kids!  
LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical  
RiceGum and Keemstar  
They are all retards  
  
[Interlude]  
I am the voice of the children!  
My name is Misha  
And I declare war on all cyberbully channels!  
Stop bullying little kids!  
These things need to end!  
You are cancer!  
  
[Hook]  
Cyberbully channels are cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cyberbully channels are cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cyberbully channels are cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cyberbully channels are cancer! Cancer!  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cancer! Cancer!  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cancer! Cancer  
Cancer cancer cancer  
Cancer!

Said yuuuuri

Vikotr was amazed???i think???

But then Yuri but with one(1!!) u bURST THROUGH THE WALL WHILE BEING CARRIED BY HILLARY

"WHAT THE FuCK YUROOT THERES A DOOR" YuURI SCREAMED

Also Otabek walked through the door

He saw the hole in the wall but said "fuckit guys"

He turned into Hitler

"sIEG HEIL" whispered Hilarry

Hitler then EXPLODED

Okay bye

**Author's Note:**

> Theres still more


End file.
